Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Tony Kelly Interview
ZEM got in contact with Tony Kelly for an interview by email, inbetween the Watch broadcast of Episode 5.2 and Episode 5.3. Tony played Officer Shaw in Episode 5.2. Thank you very much to Tony for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- in a screenshot from Episode 5.2.]] ---- 1. How did you become involved with Primeval? I came home, to Ireland, from New York where I lived for two years while I was in film school, performance arts school and was performing on the comedy circuit there. My Irish agent then called up and told me about the episode and I thought it was really cool and accepted it straight away over the phone. 2. Were you familiar with Primeval before it moved to Ireland? Yeah I knew about the show when it started and I had seen Hannah Spearitt and Andrew Lee Potts on the Jonathan Ross show promoting it also. I actually caught an episode one night on BBC America while I was living in NYC too. But I'd be lying if I said I was an avid watcher of the show. 3. What was it like to guest star in Primeval? It was an amazing experience. I really feel honoured to have been any way involved with such a well loved and well supported TV show. Not to mention the amazing cast and crew involved. It was my pleasure. 4. Do you have a favorite episode of Primeval? I know this will sound weird, but I really, really enjoyed Series 5 Episode 2, the one I was in. Even though I obviously had a small role I thought the story was great and there were some great funny moments, intense moments and dramatic moments. I thought the writing was very good and I was actually hooked throughout watching. 5. Do you have a favorite creature in Primeval? T-Rex - the greatest dinosaur of all time. 6. Do you have a favorite character in Primeval? James Lester. Ben Miller is hilarious. Dry and sarcastic. 7. And, since it is a well-known fact that you've decided to auction off your Primeval script, what gave you the idea to do that? I figured there's a lot of people out there who that it would mean a lot more to than me. Higher profile members of the cast aren't going to go ahead and do something like this so I thought I might if the fans wanted it. I put the feelers out on my twitter page (@tonykellycomedy) to see if owning the script was something people would be interested in, it turned out there was a lot of interest, so I decided to do it. Primeval's got an amazing cult fanbase, it's something the show is well known for, so to have a part of it sitting in an actor's room when it could be held in high regard by one of those amazing fans, why not make that happen? ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives